Day 05: 17 Tarsakh 1479
After waking up at the Three Old Kegs the team has a lot on their plate today. The plan is to go see Keeven first. Sea Tower and Seeing Keeven So the heads to the Sea Tower first thing. They see Officer Rivers again and she is surly as always. They get to Keeven’s office and he and Fraver are in there. They first inform the two about the letter Madric found. Then Fraver lets the team in on how serious the kidnapping situation actually is in the city. The mistress referred to in the letter is actually the The Flesh Mistress. They also ask the team is they can dig up something on the Flesh Mistress if possible. Next they tell Keeven and Inquisitive Gil Fraver about Madi and how she needs to get home soon. They agree to take her back to Harlem’s Watch but Sith insists they accompany her because she already trusts at least Madric if not herself as well. Keeven agrees, but they can’t go until the storm lets up. The team then informs Keeven that they have taken care of the drake problem and Keeven is still reluctant to let them into the sewers. So he gives the team another job of taking care of a problem going on under some guy’s house. Bohe tells Keeven that he has business in the Garden District and Keeven gives the team a signed pass to get in and out of the gates without a problem. Keeven then tells that team that Delvin Grimm stopped by and said he had some important information for the team concerning the treasure. So the team decides to go by the Ducal Palace next. Grimm Riddles So the next stop is to see Delvin Grimm today. Grimm is very happy to see the team as always, and tells them that he was reading about something when he came across an interesting piece of information. He says it concerns the treasure and it seems to be a riddle. “Under the false tower The true tower lies Answer my riddles And gold doth blind eyes.” The team thanks Grimm and takes their leave. Wide and Uddle The team goes to the Wide very quickly on their way to the Garden District and the rest of the team gets the chance to meet Uddle. Uddle tells Madric where he can find the person that bought his hammer. Meeting Umla The team passes through the Black Gate with ease thanks to Keeven’s notice. After some prodding on Sith’s part Bohe tells the team exactly what is happening to hi m. He has a curse placed upon him and it is sucking his life away, so he is going to see Umla, who lives in the Garden District, for help. He says that Brother Edevus Pirlow and Andolyn Délicieux sent him to her. They arrive and Bohe Knocks on the door. At first Umla Velstane turns them away then Sith dishes out Pirlow and Andolyn’s names. Umla reluctantly lets them in. She says that Bohe will need to come back later but she will have the potions he needs from her. Blushing Mermain Brawl So after leaving Umla’s the team heads toward the Blushing Mermaid, because that is where Uddle told Madric to go. There is a fightin g contest going on and after paying for the information Madric learns that the only way he can get it back is by entering the contest. Bohe decides to enter it for him and the team cheers him on. After to opponents down and lots of hyping up the crowd a troll enters the ring. Through help of everyone Bohe defeats the troll after which the Blushing Mermaid breaks out into fights. Madric grabs his hammer and the team scurried out the door and hailed a cab before the Flaming Fists could get there. The team goes back to the Three Old Kegs and hits the sack. Category:Chapter 1